SINGLE LADIES
by stephiefruit101
Summary: ROSALIE,ALICE, AND BELLA ARE SISTERS. AFTER AND ACIDENT WHEN THEIR MOM DIES, THEY MOVE TO FORKS, WHERE THEY MEET, EMMETT, JASPER, AND EDWARD CULLEN, THE PLAYERS OF THE SCHOOL. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. MY FIRST FANFIC.CHAPTER 6 IS UP NOW
1. Chapter 1

SINGLE LADIES

Prologue:

Alice, Rosalie, and Bella Swan are all sisters. Rosalie is the oldest at 18, Bella and Alice are seventeen. Alice was adopted when she was 4, but that made no difference to them at all. They loved her as if they were really sister's. Rosalie- had long blonde slightly curled with icy blue eyes, she makes the saying if looks could kill come to life, Alice- small yet full of energy and has brown eyes, they call her a pixie, but not to her face, anymore, she may be small but she has a full evil side, Bella- has wavy brown hair and big brown eyes. Oh, and they don't like to date. Rose- doesn't want to be hurt or used, Alice- thinks they are jerks and don't care about their feelings, Bella- doesn't want to be used or rejected. But after a fatal accident, where their mom dies, they decide to move to Forks, where they meet Emmett, Jasper, and Edward Cullen. Can the girls open up to them, can the boys earn their trust.

CHAPTER 1

"COME ON BELLA, WE GOTTA GO." Alice yelled "I AM COMING!" today we are leaving for Forks, were are driving, and I can only take so many hours in the car with Alice and Rose. SAVE ME. I turned and headed down the stairs.

"Well, it's about time…Are you ready to go?" said Alice. "Ready as I'll ever be!"

We all got into the car and backed out of the drive way. Alice turned up the radio and Untouched by the Veronicas came on. Rose and I were in the back dancing and singing to the song. Then the next song that came on was no doubt our favorite song. SINGLE LADIES BY BEYONCE "Alice turn it up more." "OK"

By the time we finished the song, cars had passed gave us crazy looks. Millions of hours later. We arrived at our new home. "Everyone ready, find your room, and claim it and READY! SET! GO!" we raced off to claim our rooms; I took the one right by the bathroom. It was a light purple, had a walk in closet and a doorway to the bathroom, like my own, but it has another door so not really but close enough. "Everyone got their rooms" Alice said. "Yes" Rose and I yelled. "Ok, walk out and we'll look at our rooms. Bella you first!!!!" "OK" they loved my room. Next we went to Rose's room, hers was a blood red, it fitted her well, and then Alice's hers was pink, like bright pink. "Ok, let's bring our bags up and go to sleep we have school tomorrow." Said Rose. "Already, what time is it?" I said. "It's 10, and school starts at 8, but we got to go to school early to get our schedule." Said Alice. "Alright goodnight ya'll." "Goodnight."

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

"Bella get up; don't make me poor cold water on you again." Alice threatened, 5'4 of PURE EVIL.

"You wouldn't dare!" I shot up

"Try us!" "Rather not, what time is it Alice?"

"6:00, but we are getting you ready!" YAY ME.

_**A WHOLE HOUR OF TOURCHER LATER**_

"Ok, Bells, we're done." Said Rose. "It's about time." I said. "Oh whatever"

"Is everybody ready to go?" Alice said. "Yeah, let's go." Rose said.

We were driving to school, in Rosalie's BMW, singing to all of the songs. We pulled into the park lot and I noticed that ours was the only "good" kind of car. "Alright girls, let's do this!" said Alice. We got out of the car and immediately people were starring at us. The guys were ogling, and the girls were glaring at us. We walked into the office and got our schedules. Rose is a senior, while Alice and I are juniors. "Hey Bella, what classes do you have?"Said Alice.

"Let me see your schedule, ok, I have homeroom with you, 1st period in English, 3rd period in math, and 4th in World History. At least we have some classes together."

"Yeah because I'm all alone in my classes, but Bella we have gym together, I just don't have your teacher, and we will see each other at lunch too." Said Rose.

"Ok, let's head to our classes, and we'll walk together because our homeroom is next to yours Rose." Said Alice. "OK" as we were walking a girl with brown hair and brown eyes came up to us. "Hi, you must be the Swan sister's! I'm Angela." "Hi, I'm Alice Swan, and these are my sisters Bella and Rosalie."

"Yeah, we've been waiting for ya'll to come; it's rather rare for people to come into our school!" Angela was really nice. "OMG, did you hear about the Cullen's? They are all single again!!" a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes said, yeah she was pretty, but held nothing against Rose. "OMG! Really, Edward is so gonna go out with me I know it!" another girl with brown hair and blue eyes said.

"Hey Angela, who are the Cullen's?"

"OH, I would stay away from them! They are all players; they go out with a girl for like a day and then go to the next one, it's a never ending cycle!" Angela said.

"It's because of those guys is the reason we don't date!" snarled Rose. Wow she hasn't even met them and she already hates them, new record.

"Yeah" Alice and I cheered.

"Wait, ya'll don't date!"

"No, we know how guys are, we know what they want, yeah we have been asked out a lot but by jerks, we want someone who will take a relationship seriously!" Alice said.

"Yeah, who do they think they are doing that to girls?" I really HATE these guys with a passion.

"Well see for yourself, because here they come!" sure enough, there were a bunch of girls screaming for them, obsessive much.

"The one with the big muscle's is Emmett he is a senior, the one with blonde hair is Jasper he is a junior, and the last one with the bronze hair is Edward, he is also a junior,!" when we turned we saw the hottest boys in the World. Well that was until I saw all of them having three girls on their arms in a matter of 10 seconds. I see what Angela means now.

"They are so playboy, I can't believe that boys' can be such pigs." Rose said.

"You've got that right; all they want is a one-night stand." Alice said.

"I know right! I just can't believe the girls know what they do but still chase after them, they must be really desperate!"

Then right as we walked away I saw the Cullen's starring at us, US, with wide eyes and mouths opened. Once we were out of their hearing range "OMG, did you see the way they were looking at us, they looked surprised to see us not drooling over them, yeah they were hot, but there not worth my time, what do ya'll think?" Rose said. "HELL YEAH!" Alice and I said. We arrived at our homerooms; we gave Rose a hug and said good luck.

"You Ready?" Alice said. I knew she was nervous, we all were. "Yea, let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, i didn't do an A/N for the first chapter, yes this is my first fanfic. and i hope you like it.. here is the second chapter enjoy.._

* * *

CHAPTER 2

_**ROSE'SPOV **_

I was so nervous, and to make it worse I'm all alone. I hope I don't have any classes with that Cullen dude. I heard someone walking up behind me, but I was looking at my schedule when all of the sudden someone took it from my hands. "Hey" I yelled when I turned around only to see the oldest Cullen brother. "Give it back!" I growled, Wow these boy's really want to be on my bad side.

"Hi I'm Emmett Cullen, our you new here?" what is this guy stupid.

"Ugh, Duh Sherlock, now give me my schedule!" this guy is getting on my last nerve

"Well, don't you have a name?" he said innocently, maybe I could have fun with this.

"Rosalie Swan, now if you don't mind I would like my schedule back… today!"

"Only if you agree to go out with me!" You've got to be kidding me, let's make this message loud and clear for him.

"Well, let me think a HELL NO!" he looked shocked.

"I'm gonna break it down for you. Its guys like you that are the reason me and my sister's don't date. Because we don't know if they really care or if they want a one-night stand and then dumped the girl for another." He looked shocked, then angry. "Now give me my schedule back!" last chance. He looked at my schedule and smiled saying, "Well looks like I'll see you in every class!" did he just not understand that I don't like him. "Oh, well in that case do you know if I can get a schedule change!" "Nope, I don't know!" lair, but I'll just do it later. He handed me back my schedule and sat next to me, I moved over he moved close, OK that is it, "DUDE, stop doing that it is so annoying." He looked sad, and then a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes like mine came up to him, they had like a 2 second conversation before they started making out, like I said he's a guy looking for a one-night stand. _Whatever_. Finally the bell rang and I ran off to first period. When I got there I gave the teacher the slip, and he gave me a seat, and then 2 seconds later,

"Well, look who I get to sit next to!" Aw man, not again. "Please don't tell me this is your seat!" I begging you Please Dear God. "Yeah, it's my seat, you excited!" OH MY GOD "Not Really!" boy's here just don't take a hint. During the whole class period he was trying, key word _trying, _to get my attention, at the end of class when the bell rang I got up as fast as I could, but before I could make a run for it someone grabbed my arm, Emmett, "Do you hate me or something, I mean what did I do to you!" good he got the message, "Yeah, I do, and it's not to me it's to girls in general!" I half yelled. "What about them!" he is either oblivious or stupid or both.

"You use girls for your enjoyment and then break their hearts that happened to me and my sister's, and we never datedT again, because we don't want to be hurt like those other girls, and you remind me of the guy that did that to me, don't expect for me and my sister's to be all over you and your brother's because it's not gonna work" I vented and stormed off, and this time he didn't follow.

ALICE'SPOV

Bella and I walked into our homeroom, and were just talking about random things when we heard a someone cough behind us; we turned and saw the younger Cullen's.

"HI, there, I don't think we've met before, I'm Jasper, and this is my brother Edward." He finished and winked at me, yeah I admit he was hot, but I don't date people who use girls.

"I'm Alice and this is my sister Bella." I turned away and to talk to Bella but I could see out the corner of my eye, they both looked shocked, ha, we must be the only girls who don't drool over them.

"Hey Bells, did you see anyone you thought was hot." I winked and she knew what I was doing "No, no one here is really hot." Maybe they would get the message and leave, but they didn't we were looking at our schedules when someone snatched them from our hands,

"Well Alice we have every class together!" he seemed excited. "KILL ME!" I mumbled, but Bella heard, and started snickering, I shot a death glare at her.

"And I have every class with you Bella!" Edward said. "Aw Man!" Bella groaned, REVENGE, I snickered, as she shot a death glare. "

Karma's a bitch Bells, you should know that by now!" I said as if it was obvious. I turned back to the boys "Ok, Give me my schedule." I said. "Nah, I don't really want too!" he said.

"Give it now, or I'll-" but I was cut off.

"Or you'll what pixie." He was in for it.

"What did you call me," I snarled.

"Uh, Oh" I heard Bella in a knowing voice.

"A pixie!" he said again.

"You shouldn't have done that!"Bella in the same knowing voice.

"What!" I said louder.

"A PIXIE!" He said slower.

"Know you're in for it" Bella said.

"DON'T CALL ME A DAMN PIXIE!" I screamed and kicked him in the shin. He held his leg and fell to the ground, I squatted down by him and whispered

"now you know, don't ever call me a pixie again, you got that." He nodded. I got up "Come on Bella." I said in my original tone. She started laughing.

"Did you see that, he is probably scared of you know." She said in between laughs.

"I know, but like you said, he WAS in for it." The bell rang and we went to 1st period. No one will ever mess with me ever again.

BELLA'SPOV

Alice and I headed to English, were gave the teacher our slip, and she told us to sit in the last two desk. Then _they _came in, and sat in the seats right across from us, of course, the teacher would put us by our enemy's.

"HOW IRONIC! Don't you think Bells?" Alice said. "I know!" I said in a disbelieving tone. Alice just giggled. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward laughing, and Jasper glaring, probably at Alice, she can kick really, and I mean REALLY, hard. I told him not too, but he didn't listen so he got what was coming for him. The bell rang and everyone took their seats. It felt like someone was burning a hole through my head, out of the corner of my eyes I saw, Edward, what the hell. I turned back to Alice, "Why do they keep starring?" I whispered. "Well, Jasper because he is probably mad at me for kicking him, and Edward in shock!" she clearly put thought into that. "Ha, ha, you're probably right." I whispered back. "I know I am." Then the bell rang and Alice and I had to go separate ways. "good luck, Bells, see you next period." Alice said. "You too." I was walking down the hall when someone grabbed me by the arm; I turned around and saw, Edward. "What?" I asked. I'm not in the mood for him right now. "Nothing, just wanted to ask you something." He said. "Ok, well hurry up, I got to go to class." I said half annoyed. "Why don't you skip class with me and we could-" I stopped him right there

"Listen Edward!" I wanted to make this loud and clear. "I'm not one of your little play toys, people like you make me sick, I don't do players, AT ALL, got that, none of my sister's do, so just leave us alone, and find someone else to go and satisfy you, Ok." I said then walked off. I'm going to be late for class, because of Edward. God he is so stupid.

* * *

_i hoped you like it.. i loved little pixie part.. well anyway.. please review, andi'll updae as soon as i can... later_


	3. Chapter 3

_hey, this is the guy's POV. i hope you like it and thanks to all of the people who review my story. l8r-stephie_

CHAPTER 3

EDWARD'SPOV

"Come on man get up it's time for school!" Jasper yelled through the door.

"Go Away." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear me when. BANG.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled as Emmett came in breaking my door off of the hinges.

"Rise and Shine, sleeping beauty!" he yelled in my ear.

"God Emmett, that's the forth door this month that you have broken, just to get in my room!" I exclaimed, GREAT, now I have got to get a new one.

"Well then, if you would wake up when Jasper calls you, I wouldn't have to break doors now would I." he said like it was obvious.

"EMMETT MICHAEL CULLEN, YOU BROKE ANOTHER DOOR!" our mom Esme screamed from the hall outside of my room. He turned around

"Yes Mom, I'm sorry." He said using he innocent voice and pout, that would make Esme forgive him

"Well its ok just don't do it again." She said, and walked down the stairs. He turned back to me and smiled his innocent smile again.

"Whatever." I muttered.

I walked down the hall and into the bathroom to change, when I finished I walked down the stairs, and was greeted by my two idiot brothers.

"Hey, it's about time." Jasper said, snickering, I glared at him, only making him laugh harder.

"Did you guys hear about the new girls?" Emmett asked out of nowhere.

"No, they have new girls coming, in the middle of the school year, why?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just know they are the Swan's." Emmett said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I wonder if they look like, I bet they'll drool over us like everyone else does!" Jasper said recovering from his little "laughing fit" over there.

"Yeah, well let's go, we're gonna be late if we don't leave, like, now!" Jasper said heading for the door, we followed him, and got into my Volvo, when we arrived at school we saw them, there was one girl who had blonde hair, icy blue eyes and was very tall, then a girl with jet black hair with brown eyes, she looked like a pixie, and the one that caught my eye had brown wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes that hypnotized me, they were all very pale, I was broken out of my thoughts by Emmett

"OH MY GOD, I call dips on the blonde one" he half yelled

"I got the short one" Jasper said

"And I have the brown one!" I said

"Alright, let's see if they drool like everyone else does." I said and we got out the car, girls came running to us and we had three girls on our arms in a matter of 10 seconds. I looked over to see the girls talking to Angela, and when they saw us they just glared, I looked at Em and Jazz and they noticed too, then they walked away, we went into the building and started talking

"That was weird, they didn't drool only glare!" I stated.

"Maybe they were glaring at the girls on us." Emmett said.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure" Jasper said.

"Well the bell is going to ring soon so lets' go to home room." I said, we walked through the hall talking when we got to home room and separated, Emmett was a senior, while Jasper and I were juniors. We walked in and I saw them.

EMMETT'SPOV

I entered my home room and saw the same girl with blonde hair sitting next to the desk I sat in, this is her lucky day. I came up from behind her and saw her looking at her schedule, I took it out of her hands "Hey" she turned around, and she was even hotter up close. "Give it back" she growled. But I ignored that

"Hi I'm Emmet Cullen, our you new here?" I asked

"Ugh, Duh, Sherlock, now give me my schedule!" She's got the attitude, I like that.

"Well, don't you have a name!" I said innocently.

"Rosalie Swan, now if you don't mind I would like my schedule back… today!"

"Only if you agree to go out with me!" I said, waiting to hear her answer.

"Well, let me think a HELL NO!" I was shocked, no one ever turned me down, the shock must have shown cause she continued.

"I'm gonna break it down for you. Its guys like you that are the reason me and my sister's don't date. Because we don't know if they really care or if they want a one-night stand and then dumped the girl for another." I was shocked, then angry. "Now give me my schedule back!" I looked at her schedule and smiled saying, "Well looks like I'll see you in every class!" I said excited again.

"Oh, well in that case do you know if I can get a schedule change!" she asked. "Nope, I don't know!" I lied. I handed her back the schedule and sat next to her, she moved over so I moved closer, we did that for 20 minutes, when she spoke up "DUDE, stop doing that it is so annoying." I was sad, and then Lauren came up to me. We had a 2 second conversation before we started making out. Finally the bell rang and Rosalie ran off to first period. When I got there she was sitting in the desk right next to mine, this must be my lucky day, and I went over to my seat.

"Well, look who I get to sit next to!" I exclaimed. "Please don't tell me this is your seat!" hate to break her heart. "Yeah, it's my seat, you excited!" I asked "Not Really!" she'll learn to love me. During the whole class period I was trying, key word _trying, _to get Rosalie's attention, at the end of class when the bell rang she got up as fast as she could, but before she could make a run for it I grabbed her arm, and she turned around, "Do you hate me or something, I mean what did I do to you!" I asked. "Yeah, I do, and it's not to me it's to girls in general!" she half yelled, she was pretty when she was mad. "What about them!" I asked.

"You use girls for your enjoyment and then break their hearts that happened to me and my sister's, and we never dated again, because we don't want to be hurt like those other girls, and you remind me of the guy that did that to me, don't expect for me and my sister's to be all over you and your brother's because it's not gonna work" she vented and then stormed off, and this time I didn't follow. this is gonna take a while.

JASPER'SPOV

Edward and I walked into the class room, and we saw the girls from earlier, two of the Swan's. I had been amazed that they didn't acknowledge us like we expected, but we could change that.

We came up behind them and I coughed to get their attention. They both turn around,

"Hi there, I don't think we've met before I'm Jasper and this is my brother Edward." I finished and winked at her.

"I'm Alice and this is my sister Bella." She turned back to her sister, Bella, and they started talking. I was in shock, they are still ignoring us.

"Hey Bells, did you see anyone you thought was hot." Alice asked to Bella

"No, no one here is really hot." Oh, well we could change their minds in a heartbeat. They were looking at their schedule's I shared a look with Edward and we snatched the paper from their hands. I looked over her schedule and smiled,

"Well Alice we have every class together!" I was excited, "KILL ME" I heard her mutter, but I dismissed it while Bella started to laugh, she shot her a death glare that could kill, but that didn't stop her until,

"And I have every class with you Bella!" Edward said. "AW MAN" she groaned, I had to stifle my laughter.

"Karma's a bitch Bells, don't you know that by know." She said as if it was obvious.

She turned back to us, "Ok, Give me my schedule." She said demandingly

"Nah, I really don't want to." I said challenging her.

"Give it now, or I'll-" but I cut her off.

"Or you'll what pixie." I said.

"What did you call me," she snarled.

"Uh, Oh" I heard Bella say.

"A pixie!" I said again.

"You shouldn't have done that!"Bella said

"What!" she said louder.

"A PIXIE!" I said slower.

"Know you're in for it" Bella said.

"DON'T CALL ME A DAMN PIXIE!" she screamed and kicked me in the shin. I held my leg and fell to the ground; she squatted down by me and whispered

"Now you know, don't ever call me a pixie again, you got that." I nodded. she got up "Come on Bella." She said in her original tone. Bella started laughing.

"Well, that went extremely well." Edward _trying_ to not laugh, yeah he's not doing a good job at that now is he? "I'm a little scared, I don't think I'll call her a pixie ever again, unless necessary." Maybe, but she's gonna be my pixie one day, I just know it. We went to the next class, English, I hated this subject, when we got there, and we saw the girls sitting in the seats across from us. As we sat down I heard Alice say

"HOW IRONIC!" Alice said. "I know" Bella said in a disbelieving tone. I heard Edward laughing to himself.

I was just glaring, my leg hurts so bad, right now, how am I going to survive. I could hear giggling the whole class coming from them. The bell rang and I went after Alice. I came up behind her and stopped her,

"What?" she said annoyance

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for calling you a pixie." I told her.

"Oh, well, it's ok sorry I kicked you so hard, but I just hate that nickname." She told me.

"Ugh, yeah, I can tell." She laughed an angelic laugh, there was a strange feeling inside of me, I don't know what it was, but I was going to find out.

"And, ugh, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." she stopped laughing, she glared.

"Oh, so you apologize, then ask me out, hmmm, are you really sorry for calling me that!" I was at lose of words "Yeah, I didn't think so, I know guys like you, I've experienced it, I hate guys like _you, _players, looking for one-night stands, do you really even care about the girls you seduce, or are the play toys for your pleasure, just leave us alone, I have no interest in people like you and your brothers."

With that she stormed off, I need to try harder, I love a challenge.

EDWARD'SPOV

"DON'T CALL ME A DAMN PIXIE!" Alice yelled kicking Jazzy boy over there in his shin, I tried so hard not to laugh, yeah didn't succeed. Alice kneeled next to him and whispered something, and got up saying "Come on, Bella" once they left. I looked at Jazz. "Well, that went rather well." Ha, ha, he got hurt by a girl about 4 inches or so shorter than him, note to self _never call Alice a pixie, EVER. _"I'm a little scared, I don't think I'll call her a pixie ever again, unless necessary." I can't wait to tell Emmett about this. We headed to English, not really interested in it, when we entered the room only to see Alice and Bella sitting in the seats across from our seats.

"HOW IRONIC!" I heard Alice say as I took my seat. "I know" I heard Bella say in a disbelieving tone. I laughed to myself, and saw that Jazz was glaring, he should have listen to Bella. They were giggling the whole class, and I couldn't help but stare at Bella, she turned around and caught me and I turned away quickly, and all Jazz could do was glare, if he kept I up he would only be able to glare the rest of his life, scary. The bell rang, she said bye to Alice and walked to next period, I grabbed her by the arm, she turned around and I looked into the chocolate brown eyes, when she brought me out of my trance,

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing, just wanted to ask you something." I said. "Ok, well hurry up, I got to go to class." She said half annoyed still. "Why don't you skip class with me and we could-" she stopped me before I finished,

"Listen Edward!" she snapped "I'm not one of your little play toys, people like you make me sick, I don't do players, AT ALL, got that, none of my sister's do, so just leave us alone, and find someone else to go and satisfy you, Ok." she said then walked off. We need a plan, big time, this has never happened before so it's a first time I've been rejected as well as my brother's.

* * *

_what did ya'll think about the guys point of view. yes i know., my favorite part is Alice being called a pixie, because i am short and people say i am so much like Alice, so yea, well i'll update soon, review please...._

_luv-stephie_


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Stop Believing

_Sorry for the wait but I had writer's block. Thanks to everyone who review my story, I love hearing what you have to say, and if you have any ideas, tell me, I could use them, well here is chapter 4, enjoy_

_-stephie._

* * *

CHAPTER 4: DON'T STOP BELIEVING

BELLA'S POV

The weeks went on and on, and it neared Christmas, I was at the mall, and while Alice was taking Rosalie into Abercrombie, I found this little Jewelry store.

I walked in and found the cutest thing ever. **(You'll find out what it is later in the story. :P) **

I bought it and walked out, as I saw Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, in the food court with more girls.

Wow they move on fast, ha, ha, I wonder what Rose would say.

We all like them, Rose liked Emmett, Alice liked Jasper, and I liked Edward, but we would never tell them that, because every time we start to like them they have another girl with them, and we come back to reality, and knew we couldn't trust them.

As I walked into Abercrombie, I couldn't help the feeling like I was being watched

"Bella!" Rose said to me, "Yeah!" I said as I jumped back

"Are you okay, you seem a little jumpy?" she smirked and I scowled.

"Whatever! Where's Alice?" I asked not seeing her anywhere, "Over here." She said from nowhere.

"Ya'll ready to go?" I asked them, "Yeah, I'm tired." Rose said.

We headed to the car and I saw the guys looking at us from where they were. "Hey, you guys, don't look now but some people have the urge to stare." They looked and saw them, Rose smirked, and got into the car, we followed in her suit, as I saw the boys do the same, she cranked up the radio and rolled down the windows, as our mixed Cd came one, we listened as Don't stop Believing came on

**(A/N THE NAME IN ITALIC IS WHO IS SINGING WHAT, OKAY BACK TO THE STORY.)**

_ROSE:_

Just a small town girl,

Living in a lonely word

She took the midnight train

Goin' anywhere

_Alice_

Just a city boy,

Born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train

Goin' anywhere

_Bella_

A singer in a smoky room

The smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

_All together_

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlight people, living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night

_Rose _

Working hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

Just one more time,

_Alice_

Some will win, some will lose

Some were born to sing the Blues

_Bella_

Oh, the movie never end's

It goes on and on and on and on

_Chorus, all together_

_Rose_

Don't stop Believing

_Alice_

Hold on to that feeling

_Bella_

Streetlight people

And we sang until the song ended, just noticing a car was following us,

"Guys, is someone following us?" I said as Alice and I looked back, and Rose through the rear view mirror. "I think so, and I don't like it!" Rose said, and she started speeding up, but so did they.

"Rose faster they are gaining on us!" Alice said. Rose speed up so fast I was getting really scared.

We finally lost them, "Well that was really strange." Said Alice

"I can't help but think someone is watching us, but why?" I said.

"I don't know, but that wasn't any of the boy's cars that was following us." Rose said.

"You know what I don't want to sleep in my room tonight, let's sleep down here, and watch the T.V. cause I'm just really scared right now." Said Alice, she's not the one for scary things, she must be 10 times worst than us.

"Ok, Ali, let's do that." I said trying to cheer her up. We took out the air mattresses and all had our own, we put on a movie, Mamma Mia, and danced and singed along to all the songs, Rose and I fell asleep as Alice put in another movie.

_Alice's POV_

I was so scared, and to make it worse I was the only one up, Rose and Bella fell asleep. I put in a movie that would calm me down, The Little Mermaid, it always calmed me down when I was scared, I was at the part where they were singing part of your world, when I heard something, I turned back to the movie, thinking it was nothing, and then I heard it again.

"Hello, who's there?" I said out loud. Nothing, maybe I'm just imaging things, I paused the movie and went upstairs to grab my teddy bear, I had since I was little, when I heard the noise again,

"Who is it? Who's there?" nothing, I am really scared; I ran down the stairs and jumped onto the mattress with my teddy and turned on the movie again. I heard a door open and close and was tired of this, "Who is there? Go away." There was a chuckle,

"You know who I am… Alice." I knew that voice,

"Who are you, what do you want?" I yelled, a hand covered my mouth.

"Now Alice don't be like that, you know exactly who I am." I gasped, why he is here.

"Why are you here?" it came out muffled by his hand, he removed it.

"Why are you here?" I asked again.

**(I wanted so badly to leave it off here, but I need something to do….and with that later.)**

"Come on Alice, it's been forever since you've seen Me." he said.

"Go away, Jacob, I never want to see you again." I yelled, he covered my mouth, yet again.

"I'll be back soon, and don't tell your sister's I was here, or else. You remember what happened last time you didn't listen to me." I nodded tears threatening to spill over.

"Good, I'll be watching." He ran out the house.

There was a reason me and my sister's didn't date, not just thinking of getting hurt, we've all been hurt, they'll tell their story when they are ready, but I can tell you mine.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_What happened to Alice, well you'll have to read to find out. I'm so sorry about the wait, I got in trouble and well yeah, so sorry, and please review, good or bad._

_-stephie _


	5. Chapter 5: Trust

**Hey sorry for the wait.. i have been really buisy...**

**soo here is chapter 5, enjoy**

**-stephifruit**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Alice's POV:

There was a reason me and my sisters didn't date, not just thinking we were going to be hurt, we've all been hurt. Never in my life would I have thought that he would show up again.

_Flash Back-_

_It was summer time, school just let out, I had a summer romance, great sisters, I had a great life, or so it seemed. Me and my sisters went on vacation to Disney World, but we came back early because Bella got the flu. I wanted to surprise Jake at his house, so I didn't tell him we were coming home early. I walked to his house instead of driving so that he wouldn't hear me pull in. I got to the door of his house and opened the door quietly so he would hear when I got to the living room I saw him and Leah making out. I felt my heart shatter, he was everything to me. I walked out the house and slammed the door not caring if he knew I was there. I ignored him for weeks. One day I was sitting outside on the swing in the backyard, we didn't have a fence and I heard someone come up behind me,_

"_Hey Alice, where have you been? I've been calling you!" he said_

"_Why do you need me you have Leah?" I spat_

"_What? What are you talking about?" he asked, really does he think I'm stupid_

"_Don't lie, I saw you with her, I got back early and saw the both of you making out." I yelled_

"_Alice, that's not what happened-" I cut him off_

"_Don't lie Jake! I know what I saw, and I never want to see you again." I walked away but he grabbed my arm_

"_Let go!" I said._

"_Listen to me Alice!" he said angrily _

"_No, I don't want to listen!" I screamed. He hit me, and hit me, and I screamed in pain._

"_Shut up, or I'll do worse." He said I screamed again, this time he took out his pocket knife and cut my back, not deep, but deep enough._

"_Ow!" I screamed, and Rose and Bella ran out of the house._

"_What's wrong Alice, Oh My God, Jacob what did you do!" rose screamed, she hated Jacob, and this just made it worse._

"_Jacob, get out of here, NOW!" Bella screamed._

"_I'll be back one day Alice, and you'll regret this." He said._

_Rose and Bella helped me clean up, and we never talked about it._

_End of Flashback_

I still have that very scar on my back, it never went away. Never did I hear from him again, and now out of nowhere he shows up. I can't even tell my sister's this time. I held my bear tight, and cried, thinking about what happened that day, is nothing you could ever imagine. As I cried I drifted off into a deep sleep, thinking about what was gonna happen.

**The next morning**

I woke up first, this morning, from having the best dream ever. It was a world where I never dated Jake, Jasper wasn't a player, and everything was perfect. Yes, I liked Jasper, and yes I know he's a player, I just can't learn to trust people, besides my sisters and Angela. It was Monday today, school day, oh joy. I went to change into my jeans and a shirt, and pulled out the same for Rose and Bella, then went downstairs to go eat something. I heard Bella wake up and head for the kitchen.

"Morning Alice. Uh Alice what's wrong?" she asked, uh oh.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Oh really, you look like you just saw a ghost." She said,

"I'm fine, I was up all night, now go get ready your stuff is on your bed." I said, and pushed her to the stairs. Rose got up next.

"Hey Alice!" she stopped and looked at me, "Uh Alice are you feeling okay." She asked.

"I'm fine okay." I said. She stopped, and thank god didn't push any more on the subject.

Bella or Rose didn't say anything else about it. The drive to school was silent, and we got out the car and headed to class. When we got to English, I was so tired I fell asleep and I felt someone hit me.

"Ow!" I turned to Bella.

"What was that for?" I asked

"You fell asleep, and class is over!" she said giggling.

"Oh really, i'm just so tired." I said

"Alice are you sure you are okay?" she asked

"I'm sure, I got to go, bye Bells." I said

"Bye" she called.

There was no one in the hall way, aw man, I was late. I had books in my hand, and I tried to run, but somewhere in the books and running I tripped and was caught by two strong arms. Man I've been hanging around Bella way too much.

"Alice are you alri- what is that on you back?" I realized who's voice that was and stood up fast, and saw Jasper standing there with a curious look on his face.

"It's nothing." I lied.

"Alice that's not a nothing that was a huge scar, what happened?" he asked concern showing in his eyes.

"It's nothing Jasper!" I lied again, I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. He spun me around and looked straight into my eyes, as I looked into his, I saw concern, worry, and something else.

"Alice, please, tell me what happened." He pleaded, I sighed in defeat.

"Jasper can I trust you?" I whispered, he nodded.

_Jasper's POV_

"Jasper can I trust you?" Alice asked. I was so worried about her, I mean that scar was huge, and it looked really deep.

"Well, it all started, when we lived in Phoenix." She started.

As I listen to her story, I felt horrible, they way she was treated.

"And he uses to always call me his pixie, so when you called me that, I just thought of Jake, and, I'm sorry, for it." She said. I could see tears forming in her eyes, and one slid down her cheek.

"I really didn't mean to, I just got so mad." She whispered. I looked at her,

"Alice you have nothing to be sorry for." I told her, she looked up at me. I pulled her into a hug and placed her on my lap.

"Alice, I'm sorry all this happened, to you, and I made it worse by calling you, what brings back your worst memories. I never meant to hurt you." I told her.

"You didn't know! I need to learn to trust people again, it's very hard." she said.

"Alice, You can trust me with anything." It was true. I really want her to trust me.

"It will take time for me to trust you, but I think it can happen, and thanks." she got up and walked away.

Maybe it's time that I change my ways, and show her the real Jasper.

* * *

**Soo that was chapter 5.... again sorry for the wait. I had writers block and yeah..**

**so please review, and tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas, please tell me, i could use them...**

**Later,**

**-stephifruit**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys, i finally finished it i can't believe i made ya'll wait so long but the stupid virus my cuz got on my laptop, ugh i was about to kill him.**

**to some people yes i am still writing the story to the end, i wouldn't leave you hanging with no ending so sorry for the wait and here is the next chapter,**

**-stephiefruit**

* * *

Bella's POV

I wonder what has gotten into Alice, she seems different. I need to talk to Rose, just then I saw her, strange.

"Hey Rose" I called.

"Hey Bells, what's up?"

"Did you notice something different about Alice today; I mean she fell asleep in class that's not like her."

"Now that you mention it yeah." She thought

"I haven't seen her like this since the Jacob thing."

"Well, whatever it is she will tell us when she is ready."

"I know, I'm just so worried about her."

"Me too, but I got to go, bye Bells."

"Bye" and she walked away.

_Rose's POV_

"Bye" I heard as I walked away.

I knew Bella was worried, I was too. I mean we've all been hurt; I haven't been the same since _it _happened. I know what it's like to think you have a perfect life, perfect boyfriend, everything just perfect. My experience has been the worst of all, when my old boyfriend, Royce, raped me. My life was turned around that day, I promised myself and my sisters I would be strong and show no fear. They needed me, just like I need them. Then what happened with Jacob to Alice, I never told them this but I blame myself, if I would have watched her, and been closer, none of that would have happened. I stopped outside of 2nd period, took a deep breath a walked in.

Emmett wasn't there yet so I sat in my seat, trying to find out what's wrong with Alice. I heard the seat next to me move, but didn't acknowledge it. He didn't have time to talk because the teacher came in. I was off in a daze not paying attention when I felt some one shake my arms and yell "ROSALIE."

"What?" I snapped out of it

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" I snapped at him

"What's with the aggressive mood swing, all of the sudden." He said

"Just leave me alone, I don't have time to deal with you."

"I'm just trying to help?" he shouted

"Don't bother." I hissed, and walked off I was in the hallway, when he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"What is your problem, I'm just trying to be nice to you." He shouted, the hallway was almost empty.

"Why does it matter to you" I shouted back

"I don't know. You know what, you really are as plastic and bitchy, as people say you are, everyone could tell by one look at you that you were like this." He shouted. I stopped, and thought about what I looked like to other people, I was almost on the verge of tears.

"Rosalie, I'm-" I cut him off

"You don't know anything about me." I whispered and a tear made its way down my cheek and ran off.

I ran, but I don't know where to, but I dropped down and cried when I was far away.

I could hear a distant sound of running water, and looked up to see I was in a garden. They had the most beautiful flowers like lilies, wildflowers, rose's, and a lot more. But what caught my attention was the fountain in the middle of it all. It was big, and had a little river that flowed through it, and on the outer ring **(you know where you can sit) **it was marble. I walked over to it, and looked closely at it and saw the words "Reflections don't always show who you really are" engraved in the marble. I looked at my reflection and gasped, it looked like me but it wasn't me at all. The girl looking at me in that reflection was a mask, cold and expressionless mask. My eyes held hidden emotion and were red and puffy from crying, and my face was hard. What Emmett said was true. This girl looking back at me is not who I really am, but it's the person everyone sees. No one knows who I really am, on this inside. I splashed away my reflection.

_Look at me  
you may think you see  
who I really am  
but you__'__ll never know me _

Some people just look at me and say, "She's a snob" or something, and don't even bothering getting to know me._  
Every day, is as if I play apart  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool  
My heart_

I picked up a red rose I saw. People are fooled by my, mask, but my heart cannot be fooled._  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside? _

I don't know the girl I see, looking at me. I want my reflection to show who I am inside._  
I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in_

In this world you have to hide your heart so it won't be broken, and I hide what I believe in._  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
what's inside my heart  
and be loved for who I am_

I want to be loved for who I am, not what I look like._  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
someone I don__'__t know? _

I don't even know my own reflection, now that's just sad._  
Must I pretend that I__'__m  
someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside? _

Will I have to hide forever, in this world being something I'm not, a mask?_  
There__'__s a heart that must  
be free to fly  
that burns with a need_

My heart burns to be loved, and to know they really love me._  
To know the reason why  
why must we all conceal  
what we think  
how we feel  
must there be a secret me  
I__'__m forced to hide? _

I conceal what I think and feel when all I want is to be loved. Must the other side of me always be a secret; I'm forced to hide out of fear._  
I won__'__t pretend that I__'__m  
someone else  
for all time_

I'm done pretending, I'm done hiding, and I won't be a mask forever._  
When will my reflections show  
who I am inside? _

I put the rose in the water and watched it flow away, and looked at me again.

_When will my reflections show  
who I am inside?_

Maybe just maybe there is someone out there for me, who will love me forever and always, and will bring me out of this state in mind._  
_One day people will see the real me.

I didn't realize I was crying, until I stopped singing.

I hate to admit it, but

"Emmett was right." I whispered

_Emmett'sPOV_

"Emmett was right" she whispered

I watched her as she cried, as guilty and anger took over me. I can't believe I did that to her, when she splashed her reflection, and sang with so much emotion, I couldn't help but think there was more than just what I said, that made her like this. I was going to go and comfort her, but thought better of it, I didn't want to make it worse, and make her hate me more. The truth is I don't want her to hate me, and it's a reaction when she acts like a snob, but I didn't mean to say it. I've never felt this way about a girl before, and i can't explain it. She probably hates my guts now, but I'll have to get her to talk to me.

* * *

**i hope you liked it, this one was about Emmett and Rose, not your average love story.. its coming soon, you'll just have to wait.... and if you have any idea's tell me, the next one will probably be for Edward and Bella, i think its time they had the spotlight so yeah. well please review and i'll try to update sooner. l8r**

**-stephiefruit**


	7. Sorryyyyy

Oh my God I am soooooo sorry…..i am trying to update this week… ive been sick all week and sleeping…. and every time I tried writing my nagger of a friend shaunie decided to look over my shoulder and point out ALL THE ERRORS with commas anything I wanted to kill her so I stopped writing around her.. I have the next chapter but im changing a few things. SHAUN also informed me that something bad going wrong with all three sisters was just stupid and would never happen.. I told her its FANFICTION….as much as I love her like a sister she is the most annoying honors student ever.. no offense Shaun..and Im telling you now shaun if I find a message on this pointing out all these error I will tackle you tomorrow at the game.. okay sorry had to get that out…. And thanks to my new bestest friend rosaliehale1997 I am going to be posting again because I thought the story wasn't that good.. and I hate when people just leave a story hanging so im not gonna do that.. im soo sorry and pray shaun will not kill me in my sleep tomorrow for the author note…and I will update soon byeeeeeeee

-stephie


End file.
